Random Junjou Romantica Conversations!
by shojen12
Summary: So I kidnapped the cast of Junjou Romantica and "had" some conversations with them. WARNING: Inappropriate stuff ahead. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **_I had a few funny conversations going in my head so I decided to kidnap the characters of Junjou Romantica to make them happen. Enjoy!_

**Warning: **_Sorry but there's going to be A LOT of inappropriate stuff being said here so if you're under the age limit, then...please turn back now. _

Misaki: Wait...aren't you under-aged as well?

Me: Shush, Misaki. You speak of strange things.

Misaki: Like the truth?

Me: Shush!

Usagi-san: Why are we here again?

Me: To satisfy my craving for some SEXY HOT MANSEX!

_Usagi-san and Misaki back away slowly._

Me: What?

Usagi-san:...

Misaki:...

Me: What?!

Usagi-san:...

Misaki:...

Me: GODDAMMIT! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Misaki: Shojen12 does not own Junjou Romantica or anything related to it.

_I smack my forehead and faint. _

Usagi-san: I think that went pretty well.

_Misaki smacks his forehead as well._

* * *

Misaki: Why are we here again?

Me: Misaki, weren't you paying attention earlier?

Misaki: Unfortunately yes.

Usagi-san: Shojen, tell us why we are here otherwise we'll leave.

Me:...Fine. (_takes a deep breath_) Iwantedtoarandomconversionse rieswithasmanyanimeseriesIkn owstartingwithJunjouRomantic a.

Misaki: Slow down. Try again.

Me: I wanted to a random conversion series with as many anime series I know starting with Junjou Romantica.

Usagi-san: Oh, why didn't you say so? (_pulls out pad and pen_)

Misaki: Usagi-san, what are you doing?

Usagi-san: Taking notes for my next Junai novel.

Misaki: What makes you think-(_remembers earlier conversation_) SHOJEN!

Me: Yes?

Misaki: DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!

Me(_innocently_): I don't have the slightest clue on what you're talking about.

Misaki: Aye aye aye.

Me: Oh that poor kid in Mexico.

Usagi-san and Misaki: Huh?

Me: Yeah didn't you hear about that kid in Mexico born with three eyes- aye aye aye.

_Usagi-san and Misaki face-palm._

Hiro-san: Oy, Shoj. Cut the crap and let us go.

Nowaki: Hiro-san, be nice to her.

Hiro-san(_scoffs_): Why should I?

Me: Oh, you know. You wouldn't want a certain tape floating around online for us fangirls to see now do you? (_holds up tape_)

Hiro-san: Eep! ...WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!

_He turns to Miyagi._

Hiro-san: YOU! YOU GAVE IT HER DIDN'T YOU?!

Miyagi(_holds up hands in defense_): It wasn't me. Besides the library doesn't have cameras.

Hiro-san: Aha! So the tape's fake!

Me: No. I installed a hidden camera in the library and recorded the whole thing. See.

_I play the tape._

Usagi-san(_while taking notes_): Thank you Shojen for the material for my next Junai Egoist novel.

Me: No problem. Just make sure I get dibs on a copy when it comes out, kay?

Usag-san: Deal.

_We shake on it._

Misaki(_major blush on his face_): Sssshojen, w-w-hy are you p-playing this?!

Me: To prove the tape's legit. Why? Is it giving you a hard-on?

Misaki: N-NO!

Hiro-san: SHOJENNNN! TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW!

Me: Fine.

_I turn it off._

Hiro-san: Now have it over.

_I reluctantly, RELUCTANTLY, hand it over._

Me: Here. Now go deal with your "problem."

Hiro-san: I don't have a-(_realizes I wasn't talking to him_)

_He turns to Nowaki and looks down. _

Hiro-san(_while shaking him_): NOWAKI YOU BAKA! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BEING HAVING A HARD-ON!

Nowaki(_smiling_): I'm sorry Hiro-san. Watching the video made me want you.

Hiro-san: Well too bad. You're just gonna have to wait.

Me: Or you guys can use my basement.

Everyone: Huh?

Me: Yeah, I had it remodeled just for this story.

Nowaki: Show me where it is please.

Me: It's right across the hall, the last door to your left.

Nowaki: Thank you.

_He grabs Hiro-san's hand and half guides, half drags him there._

Me: Don't worry the walls are soundproof. So go as loud as you want.

Hiro-san: SHOJEN!

_They leave the room._

Me(_thoughts_): Now for the real fun.

_I go over to my computer and turn on the cameras in the basement._

_The computer shows Nowaki and Hiro-san in the basement. _

Misaki: Shojen, what are you doing?

Me: Oh, nothing. (_giggles_)

_Misaki comes over and tries to look at my computer screen._

_I close the laptop._

Misaki: Shojen, show me.

Me: No.

_He grabs the laptop._

_He opens it. _

Misaki: What is this shit?!

Me: It's called video feed via cameras in the basement.

_Usagi-san, Misaki and Miyagi look at me with surprised faces._

_Usagi-san starts taking notes._

Misaki:USAGI-SAN! DON'T TAKE NOTES! IT ISN'T RIGHT!

_Misaki turns to me._

Misaki: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RECORDING THIS SHIT?!

Me: Because I love the Egoist couple and this makes up for the tape Hiro-san took from me.

Misaki: Can't you just watch the episode online?

Me: Yes, but Japanese law prohibits showing unmarried couple having sex on TV, hence the "censors". We fans only get a taste of it, unlike the manga. However, with the tape I had, I got the full enchilada. Unfortunately Hiro-san confiscated the tape. So now I'm replacing it.

Misaki: you're just as bad as Usagi-san.

Me: Why thank you!

_Misaki face-palms. _

Me: Now, if you'll excuse me, the fun part is starting.

_I grab my laptop bavk from Misaki and watch the screen._

Screen Hiro-san: Ah...ah...y-yes...right there...fuck...yes...fuck me...Nowaki.

Me(_grabs tissue_): This is even better than I've imagined!

_I continue watching the screen. _

Screen Nowaki: Ah...H-Hiro-san...Oooh...you're so tight...

Screen Hiro-san: Nowaki...I-I'm c-coming...

Screen Nowaki: Same here, Hiro-san.

Screen Hiro-san: NOWAKI!

Screen Nowaki: HIRO-SAN!

Me(_nosebleed_): YES! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN THE ACTUAL EPISODE!

Usagi-san(_puts down pen and pad_): Indeed.

_Nowaki and Hiro-san enter the room. _

_I save the video and close my laptop. _

Me: So, how'd it go?

Nowaki: Excellent.

Hiro-san: NOWAKI!

Me: I'll bet.

Hiro-san: Huh?

Me: Nothing.

Misaki: When are you ending this madness?!

Me: Now.

Misaki: Phew.

Me: In the next episode of-

Misaki: What?! I thought you ending the madness?!

Me: I meant the chapter.

Misaki: No!

Me: Oh c'mon Misaki. This is nothing, I mean NOTHING, compared to my Death Note one.(_remembers all the Light bashing_) Ah, good times, good times.

Me(_clears throat_): ON THE NEXT OURAN!...No I'm joking. But I promise the next chapter will be a BLAST!

Me: Shinobu, will you do the honors?

Shinobu(_reads from card_): Please review at the bottom...and no there will be no threat against the Junjou cast. Why do you have that written on the card.

Me:...No reason...Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Junjou Adorable

Me: Wohoo! One follow! Ye~ah!

Usagi-san: That's it?

Me: And a favorite!

_Usagi-san grunts._

Me: Okay guys, I've decided that this entire chapter will be all about Shinobu!

Misaki: W-what?

Hiro-san: Why are you dedicating an entire chapter to someone?! ESPECIALLY THAT BRAT!

Nowaki: Hiro-san be nice.

Miyagi: Shojen, why will this chapter all be about my Shinobu-chin?

Me: Because Shinobu's adorable!

Shinobu(_glares at me_): Who are you calling adorable?

Me: You silly!

_I hug him. _

Shinobu: G-get off me!

Me(_still clinging to him_): No.

Shinobu: And why not?

Me: Like I said you're adorable.

Shinobu: I already have a boyfriend.

Me: I know.

Shinobu: And?

Me: You're still adorable!

Shinobu: Aye.

Me(_turns to Miyagi_): Don't worry, I won't steal him away from you.

Miyagi: Oh trust me, I wasn't worried.

Shinobu: What was that?

Miyagi: Eep!

Me: Ooh, Miyagi's in the doghouse now!

Shinobu: Shojen get off me now!

Me(_sighs_): Fine.

Me: Guys, I need ideas for this story.

Misaki: What? It's only been like one chapter. You're already burned out?

Me: Yup.

Misaki: Wow.

Me: So I've decided to ask my readers for ideas.

Everyone: Huh?

Me: Yes. But there are rules: 1) All ideas must be submitted via review or PM 2) No bashing any characters, if you have an idea for bashing characters, visit my Death Note version of this story and state your idea there, or if you were planning to PM me just say that the idea is for that story. 3) Yaoi is acceptable and yes it can be hardcore, just as long as I don't have to describe in detail, too awkward.

Shinobu: No detail? Then what about that Loveless-

Me: Shhh...Shinobu...You speak of strange things.

Shinobu: But-

Me: Shhh...

Misaki: What's this about Loveless?

Shinobu: Oh-

Me: Shinobu, if you gonna tell him, whisper it to him quietly so my readers don't hear.

Shinobu: Why-

Me: Just! Listen to me.

Shinobu: Fine.

_Shinobu whispers about that thing with Loveless to Misaki._

Misaki(_bright as a tomato_): Shojen, you're just as bad as Usagi-san.

Me: Why thank you. Now back to the rules for ideas: 4) I will accept a total of ten ideas so this story won't lag. I promise I will credit you with your idea.

Shinobu: That's it?

Me: Yup.

Shinobu: Seems simple enough.

Me: Uh-huh.

Shinobu: When will this chapter end?

Me: No clue.

Hiroki: Shojen.

Me: Yes, Hiroki?

Hiroki: Didn't you forget to do something at the beginning of the story?

Me: Like what?

_Hiroki face-palms._

Hiroki: The answer should be obvious.

Me: What are you talking abo-Oh!

Hiroki: Figured it out?

Me: Yes. I forgot to...take out the garbage!

_Hiroki throws a book at me._

Hiroki: NO YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Me: OW! Okay! Geez, the book wasn't necessary.

Me: Shojen12 owned Junjou Romantica but then she lost it in a bet with Shungiku-sama and it rightfully became hers. Happy now?

Hiroki: Yes.

Me: Good.

Misaki: What kind of disclaimer was that?

Me: A very creative one. Just stating the fact that I don't own Junjou is too boring.

Shinobu: Wasn't this chapter suppose to be dedicated to me being adorable?

Me: Oh yeah.

_I glomp Shinobu._

Shinubo: Get off me!

_I get off him._

Shinobu: Why do you keep clinging to me?

Me: You're adorable!

Shinubo: Explain how I'm 'adorable'.

Me: Have you see your chibi? It's adorable!

Everyone except Nowaki: IS THIS WHAT THIS SHIT IS ABOUT?!

Me: Yup!

_Everyone except Nowaki face-palms._

Hiroki: I think I've just conjured a massive head-ache.

Me: Sorry! Here's some aspirin.

_I hand Hiroki the aspirin._

Hiroki: Ugh, thank you.

Me: Guys, I'm conflicted.

Misaki: Why?

Me: I don't know if I should end the chapter now or not. If I end it now, it'll be under a 1000 words, which I never do-okay Strange Circumstances doesn't count-but I'm running out of ideas for this chapter so I may end up ending it here. So what should I do?

Misaki: Hmm...I say end it here. There's no point forcing yourself to continue if you're not gonna get anywhere.

Me(_thinks it over_): ...Yeah you're right. I'll end the chapter here and pray that I get ideas from reviewers.

Misaki: Good.

Me: To my readers out there, please leave an idea at the bottom. Any idea is fine, though I hope you've read the rules stated earlier when you do. So, shojen12 is out. Peace!


End file.
